


Of Course He Said Yes

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Malta, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, Rings, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: Nicky finds the perfect pair of rings and decides it's high time he proposes to his husband again.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Of Course He Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! The poetry I used is not mine I combined some different lines from different poems I found on the internet. If you could spare a comment I would really love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!! 💕💕

"Oh." Nicky said aloud then quickly looked around to be sure no one else had heard him. He was in the clear. Joe had ran next door to get them iced tea while Nicky looked around the antique store, and no one else was around. 

He looked back at the box with two of the most beautiful rings he'd seen in a long time. One was silver with a light sea blue winding around it and the other was the same color of blue with silver winding around it. He picked one up and realized there was half of a tiny sun carved into it and he was excited to see that it fit perfectly with the other tiny half of a sun, and it made the blue and silver align to look like one larger ring. 

The rings might as well have been made for them, they were even the perfect size, except Nicky didn't think he could ever think that far into a ring. It reminded him of their visits to Malta and he was sure Joe would make the connection because the blue matched the blue of the sea perfectly. 

Nicky didn't even check the price tag he just looked around to make sure Joe was no where in sight and walked up to the counter. "I'll take these, please." He smiled at the tired looking cashier. 

The cashier picked up the box to scan the tag. "We've had these here for so long I wasn't sure anyone was going to buy them. I don't know why though, they're very pretty rings." He commented as he rung up his purchase. 

Nicky smiled. "They were waiting for the right home." 

The cashier only nodded absently at Nicky's comment, as Nicky handed over the money. 

He slipped the box into his pocket and then went back to looking around the store. 

Except now he wasn't actually looking at anything. His mind was going in a million different directions as he pondered the best way to give them to Joe. 

When Joe walked in with their drinks looking like he belonged on the cover of a magazine (at least that was Nicky's humble opinion), with his shorts, t-shirt, and sunglasses. He gave Nicky the same bright smile he always gave him, and even though Nicky couldn't see his eyes he knew they were shining, and he knew exactly how he wanted to present these rings to his beloved. He was going to propose to him. Again. 

****

The rings he carefully stashed in his sniper case, hopefully a place Joe wouldn't look, while Nicky ironed out all the details for his big night. The only downside to sharing everything with Joe was it did make surprise gifts a little more work. Not that he would ever actually complain.

Clothes and storage space weren't the only things they shared. He was so used to telling Joe everything that he had been struggling to keep the cat in the bag, since all he could think about was how good the rings were going to look on Joe's fingers. 

But he managed to keep quiet and he didn't think Joe suspected a thing when Nicky asked him to go out Friday night. 

"Of course I'll go out Friday. Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Joe asked. 

Nicky brushed a loose curl off Joe's forehead. "I've got all the details planned out. It's a surprise." 

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Just something small I think you'll enjoy." Nicky said, trying to seem nonchalant. 

Joe grinned. "I'll enjoy any surprise if it's from you." 

**** 

Nicky led Joe to a secluded part of the beach where he had already set up a blanket, dishes, silverware, drinks, and a radio. He carried a cooler for the food in one hand and Joe's hand in his other. 

He smiled at Joe's excitement at having dinner on the beach. It wasn't Malta but the beach held a special place in their hearts no matter where they were. It wasn't as warm as Nicky had hoped but neither of them were really bothered by that. 

They settled on the blanket, side by side so that their shoulders and legs still touched. 

Nicky began pulling out the food he had prepared. He had asked Joe to stay out of the kitchen all afternoon so that dinner would also be a surprise, and now proudly presented the kabsa, tabbouleh, falafel, and date cookies he'd worked so hard on.

Joe grinned ear to ear at Nicky's choice of food. "You know just what I like." He nuzzled Nicky's neck in gratitude. 

"You would say the same thing if I'd brought lunch meat sandwiches." Nicky teased.

"That's because it's a gift from the heart, so it's all special." Joe says. "But you know these dishes are favorites of mine, and I know how much work you put in, so you should know how much I appreciate you." Joe kissed Nicky's cheek. 

Nicky pointed the spoon he was dishing out the food with at Joe, his eyes full of amusement."Keep saying things like that and I'll have no choice but to make sure you eat extra date cookies."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." 

Joe took his first bite and nearly kissed Nicky then and there. He would have if he wasn't so hungry and unable to get enough of the delicious food. 

"Babe, I haven't had food this good since the last time you made it." He said blissfully, pausing only after he'd taken several bites of everything, tilting back his head.

"If you're not careful all these compliments are going to go to my head." He laughed, thrilled by Joe's reaction. 

"That's right where they should go, you have every right to be full of pride when you cook food this good." 

Nicky laughed again. "It's only because I had an eager taste tester to feed for all these years, that I practiced at all." 

"Ha!" Joe barked out. "I didn't trust you with my family's secret tabbouleh recipe for months after we started traveling together." 

"But I won you over." 

Joe couldn't stand it anymore and leaned in to give Nicky a proper kiss on the mouth. 

"Boy, did you ever." Joe said after they parted.

They finished their meal and enjoyed desert, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, sharing long, sweet, kisses, and listening to the quiet music that played on the radio. 

"Will you come with me? I have something I'd like to show you." Nicky asked, after their food had settled. 

Joe looked surprised that there could be more to this already magical evening, but stood up without asking questions. 

Nicky took his hand and led him over to a cave in the rocks, he pulled out his phone's flashlight, motioning for Joe to do the same, and then led them inside. 

They kept walking, Nicky leading the way never doubting which way to go, until he led them to where it opened up, reveling an underground lake. 

It was beautiful and Joe could only stop and stare at how the water rippled, how the water and rocks caught the light, and how large the cavern they were in was. 

"Incredible." Joe whispered. 

Nicky squeezed his hand. "Thought you'd want to see it." 

Joe nodded still taking in the scene before him. 

"Now one more thing, if I could direct your attention over to this particular wall?" Nicky shined his flashlight to where he would like Joe to look.

Joe walked over to the wall, trying to figure out why it was important. "Oh, there's writing here." 

"I carved it into the wall so that it would last for a long time as a reminder of my love for you." Nicky explained. "Would you do me the honor of reading it out loud all the way through?" Nicky asked. 

"How long did that take you?" Joe murmured running his hand along the writing. "Of course I'll read it aloud." Joe cleared his throat and began. 

"I named the stars, one by one, after every favorite memory of you. I have late conversations with the moon; he tells me about the sun, and I tell him about you. my soul burns bright and it burns true but it burns only for you. You. Until the end of my days, you." 

Joe turned around, his heart melting and overcome with the love he felt, to find Nicky on one knee holding open a box with two rings in it. 

"Yusuf, will you marry me?" 

Joe couldn't speak. It didn't matter that they were already married, that they are more than that, but he wasn't sure if there was a word for what they are. It didn't matter that they had done this to each other more than a few times over the centuries. It didn't matter that he had already pledged himself to Nicky more times than he could count in more ways than he could name. 

Seeing the effort Nicky had put into this night to woo him, to sweep him off his feet, left Joe feeling more emotions than he knew what to do with. 

After a few moments of him trying and failing to speak, which he could tell just by his face Nicky was glowing at his ability to steal Joe's voice from him, he managed to squeak out. "Yes. Of course my answer is yes, I will always choose you Niccolò." 

Then they were kissing and hugging, trying to find air and space to kiss and talk at the same time to tell each other how much they love each other, how they would never have anyone else, how much they mean to each other. 

The world outside faded away and left them with nothing but this space and each other. 

"The rings! I want you to see the rings, Joe." Nicky said once they had stopped kissing each other like their life depended on it. 

"Yes, please, I need to see them." 

They still held onto each other as Nicky turned just enough to grab the box that lay forgotten on the ground. 

Nicky slid them onto Joe's fingers, gently and carefully replacing the old with the new. 

Joe held up his hand to admire them and get a better look with the flashlight. 

His breath caught in his throat and all he managed to breath out was "Malta." Before he was kissing Nicky again. 

"My love, my life, my everything, they are perfect the most beautiful rings a man could ask for." He said in between showering Nicky with kisses. 

"Knew you'd think of that as soon as I spotted them and thought of it myself." Nicky answered in between kisses. 

Nicky felt like he was on top of the world, and the luckiest man alive. This night was a perfect night.


End file.
